yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Be As One
Be As One is the name of the third opening song of the first season of Yowamushi Pedal. Be As One is performed by the seiyuu who voice the main members of team Sohoku: Yamashita Daiki (Onoda), Toriumi Kousuke (Imaizumi), Fukushima Jun (Naruko), Yasumoto Hiroki (Kinjou), Morikubo Showtaro (Makishima), and Ito Kentaro (Tadokoro). The song was used from episode 26 to episode 38. Tracks :1. Be As One :2. Dream Believer :3. Be As One (Off Vocal) :4. Dream Believer (Off Vocal) Be As One English= This heart and everything with it that’s been entrusted to us, those words carrying everything with them On the road of possibility, we’ll find what we want to believe Limits (and failures), those will be our (next) start line The more promises we have that we can’t surrender, the stronger we can get (We’ve got a brand new world) Gathering up the wind Underneath the same time, the same sky Using up every minute, every second, we head to the future Simply straight on Because we aren’t alone anymore We won’t give up because surely one day (Don’t look back) May our feelings reach that place It’s okay to stumble tens of times and to take the roundabout way hundreds of times There are answers that can’t be reached unless you go for broke Passion (and hope), how far will those (alone) take us? The more power we put into stepping forward, the further ahead we move (We’ve got a brand new world) To the other side of the wind Beyond the same tears, the same dream While grabbing the single hit-or-miss that comes once in a million Simply in earnest That’s right, we are one We can’t be stopped by anyone (Don’t stop now) May our wish be granted at that place The heartbeat makes a spurt (the headwind grows stronger) We chase (and we overtake them), riding through now Putting all the power we have into this moment (We’ve got a brand new world) Gathering up the wind Underneath the same time, the same sky With every minute, every second, we head to the future Simply straight on Because we aren’t alone anymore We won’t give up because surely one day (Don’t look back) May our feelings reach that place ☆translation credit to great-blaster on tumblr☆ |-| Rōmaji= Zenbu azuketa kono kokoro zenbu kakaeta sono kotoba Kanousei to iu na no michi no ue shinjitai mono ga soko ni aru Genkai (shippai) sore ga (tsugi no) SUTAATORAIN nano sa Yuzurenai yakusoku no bun dake tsuyoku natte ikeru kara (We’ve got a brand new world) Kaze wo atsumete Onnaji jikan onnaji sora no shita Ippun ichibyou kezutte mirai e Tada massugu ni Mou oretachi wa hitori janai kara Akiramenai itsuka wa kitto (Don’t look back) Omoi yo todoke ano basho e Nanjukkai tsumazuitatte ii nanbyakukai toomawari shite mo ii Honki wo kisou koto de shika tadori tsukenai kotae mo aru Jounetsu (kibou) dake de (ittai) doko made ikeru darou Fumikonda chikara no bun dake mae ni susundeiru kara (We’ve got a brand new road) Kaze no mukou e Onnaji namida onnaji yume no hate Man ni ikkai no DETARAME tsukande Tada hitasura ni Sou oretachi wa hitotsu nandakara Tomerarenai dare ni mo kitto (Don’t stop now) Negai yo kanae ano basho de SUPAATO kakeru kodou (tsuyoku naru mukaikaze) Oikakete (oinuite) ima wo kake nuketeku Moteru chikara subete kono shunkan dake ni kakete (We’ve got a brand new world) Kaze wo atsumete Onnaji jikan onnaji sora no shita Ippun ichibyou kezutte mirai e Tada massugu ni Mou oretachi wa hitori janai kara Akiramenai itsuka wa kitto (Don’t look back) Omoi yo todoke ano basho e |-| Japanese= 全部預けたこの心　全部抱えたその言葉 可能性という名の道の上　信じたいものがそこにある 限界(失敗)それが(次の)スタートラインなのさ ゆずれない約束の分だけ　強くなっていけるから (We’ve got a brand new world) 風を集めて 同(おんな)じ時間　同(おんな)じ空の下 1分1秒削って　未来へ ただ　まっすぐに もう俺たちは1人じゃないから 諦めない　いつかはきっと (Don’t look back) 思いよ届け　あの場所へ 何十回つまずいたっていい　何百回遠回りしてもいい 本気を競うことでしか　たどり着けない答えもある 情熱(希望)だけで(一体)どこまでいけるだろう 踏み込んだ力の分だけ　前に進んでいるから (We’ve got a brand new world) 風の向こうへ 同(おんな)じ涙　同(おんな)じ夢の果て 万に一回のデタラメ掴んで ただ　ひたすらに そう俺たちは　１つなんだから 止められない　誰にもきっと (Don’t stop now) 願いよ叶え　あの場所で スパートかける鼓動(強くなる向かい風) 追いかけて(追い抜いて)今を駆け抜けてく 持てる力全てこの瞬間だけにかけて (We’ve got a brand new world) 風を集めて 同(おんな)じ時間　同(おんな)じ空の下 1分1秒削って　未来へ ただ　まっすぐに もう俺たちは1人じゃないから 諦めない　いつかはきっと (Don’t look back) 思いよ届け　あの場所へ Video ---- Dream Believer Rōmaji= Ase to doro ni mamire nagara Kake dashiteku Doushite mo te ni shitai yume wo Kyou mo oikakete Kurikaeshi korobu mainichi wa Ayunderu shouko Dare ni warawaretatte ii Zenshin suru dake da Kuyashinamida ni nijimu Yoake no michi de sakenda Bokura wa ima hitori janai Mayowazu fumidase Hashire mugamuchuu de Hashire akogareta bashou made Mukai kaze kakiwakete Tsukisusume Gyutto musubu kizuna Hibike kono kodou oozora he Bokura wa hateshinai Yume wo tsunaideku Dream Believer Kasumu hodo ni tooi gooru Mezasu jouken wa ‘jibun wo misutenai kakugo’ Sore dake nanda Yume wo ‘miru’ dake janai “Zettai kanaeru!” to sakenda Bokura no te wa kaze no mukou Hikari wo tsukamu yo Hashire kaze ni notte… Hashire shinjiru mirai he to Hitamuki ni taema naku Susunde yuke Gyutto nigiru yume ga Atsuku kokoro wo kogasu kara Bokura wa hateshinai Michi wo kakete yuku Dream Believer Toki ga michiru shunkan Omoikiri fumikomun da yo Dare mo shiranai Sekai ga matteru Maketsuduketa kago Ano koro no jibun wo tsurete Hashiridase hikari wa mou Me no mae ni aru! Yume ni idomi tsuduke Itami taetsuduketa mono ga Tsukami toru asu no na wo Kibou to yobu Gyutto tojiru hitomi Hakkiri mieru imeeji wa sou Bokutachi zen-in no Saikou no egao Hashire mugamuchuu de Hashire akogareta basho made Mukai kaze kakiwakete Tsuki susume Gyutto musubu kizuna Hibike kono kodou oozora he Bokura wa hateshinai Yume wo tsunaideku Dream Believer Yume wo oikakeru Dream Believer Ase to doro ni mamire nagara Kake dashite ku Doushite mo te ni shitai yume wo Kyou mo oikakete transliteration credit note: there are also English translations at the source, but I don't know how accurate they are Audio Dream Believer Category:Music Category:OP Category:Translated Media Category:Untranslated Media